The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Girona Orange’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Chrysanthemum×morifolium ‘PPP GIRO 09’, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/462,274. The new Chrysanthemum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘PPP GIRO 09’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium in August, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum plant by vegetative cuttings was first conducted in a controlled greenhouse environment in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium in January, 2005. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.